It was an accident
by Great-Gonzales
Summary: Keiichi's past comes back to haunt him.


**A/N: This was a little story i wrote for my english assignment. it's one of two stories i had to write. The topic was imagination and how it effects our emotions, life and the way it can change how we view the world. this story and the other one, which i will put up later, got me 87% for the assignment. i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It Was An Accident<p>

* * *

><p>Monday<p>

The warm air of Hinamizawa was still and relaxing. The lack of wind made the day almost perfect. The sun was setting and the sky had been painted a beautiful orange filled with white, puffy clouds.

A boy walked down one of the dusty roads. He was by himself today since all of his friends had left for their homes before him. The boy was Keiichi Maebara. He was teenager who transferred to Hinamizawa after an incident in the city. He was happy here.

He walked past a field that consisted of a plant he didn't know. The filed was normally empty by this time but someone caught Keiichi's eye this time. There was a girl standing in the middle of the filed. She was about Keiichi's age, maybe a year less, she had flat blond hair that lay limp on her hard and across her shoulders. The girl had a small frail frame that seemed to shake with out her moving. She had dull brown eyes or maybe they were hazel it was hard to tell from the distance between her and himself.

"Hey! Are you lost? I've never seen you around her before are you new to the village?" Keiichi called to the girl. She didn't respond instead she scratched just under her eye and walked away from the boy. When she disappeared around a corner Keiichi left home once again thinking that he would see that girl at school the next day.

* * *

><p>Tuesday<p>

The next day came and went. The girl from the field didn't come to school and Keiichi wondered why. He had talked to his friends about the girl but they said they hadn't seen anyone new move to the village. He let the subject slip his mind then and enjoyed the rest of his day. It was about the same time as yesterday when he started on his way home from the trash site, he had been there with his friend Rena who referred to it as a treasure trove. She had stayed back in the trailer she used as a hideout so he was alone again for the trek home. The road he followed home this time had a thick forest on one side and a wall on the other.

A soft giggle broke the silence.

"Who's there?" He asked as he turned around. There was no one walking behind him. Then he saw her standing by the trees. She was hiding behind one a few feet away from the path. It was the girl from the other day.

"Its you. What are you doing here? I thought you would be at school if you just moved here." Keiichi tried to start a conversation with the girl.

The girl just stared at him then a small laugh escaped her lips. She reached up to her eye again and place her hand over it. Keiichi looked at the girl with curiosity which then morphed in to horror when a stream of crimson rolled down her face from under her hand.

"Hey. Are you ok? Do you need help?" Keiichi started to panic a little at the sight he witnessed.

"Hey Keiichi" A shrill voice made Keiichi turn away from the girl for a moment. His friend Rena was walking towards him. He looked back to where the girl was and saw no one.

"What are you doing here? Doing here?" Rena was beside him and staring at where girl was.

"Oh nothing. Just stopped to look at the scenery." He lied and walked home with Rena. The image of the girl stuck in his mind all the way home.

* * *

><p>Wednesday<p>

He went through day in a daze. The image of the girl laughing while hey eye bleed was stuck in his mind. It was so vivid and scary. The laughter scared him more then anything. Her laugh was like she was enjoying what was happening to her.

"Maebara are you feeling ok? You haven't been focusing today." it was the teacher. She seemed concerned about the boy.

"No I'm not feeling so good at the moment." Another lie. In a way it was true though. He couldn't concentrate but it wasn't because he was sick it was because of that girl. The whole encounter left him shaken.

He was excused from class and sent home. He decided to walk home from school. He walked along the dusty road by the field. The field was empty today there wasn't even even the girl standing there today. He was glad that it had all been in his head. He felt better now that he except that. He smiled a little.

"Its you fault."

The voice was soft and caused him to turn in surprise only to find the girl standing behind him. She had a smile that turned Keiichi's blood to ice.

"Excuse me?" He stammered out.

"Its you fault." She said again. Her hand sailed to her eye and covered it. "Its your fault!" She was screaming now. Blood started down her face from her eye. "Help me. Help me mister. It hurts. What have you done?" her voice had gone from angry to sad and pathetic. She was begging.

Keiichi stepped back from the girl. She advance towards him. He turned and ran away from her. She was laughing again. The laugh seemed to follow Keiichi all the way back to his home. He locked the door to his house and went to his room. He could hear the laugh still and then he saw why. From the window in his room he could see the girl holding her eye, blood dripping onto the ground under her. She smiled as he looked at her.

* * *

><p>Thursday<p>

Keiichi stayed home that day. He didn't think it was a good idea to go to school. His parents were out of town for one more day. That's all he had to last by himself. He sat in his room with his back to the window. He hadn't checked if she was out there and he couldn't hear her cruel laugh. He read a book silently to himself.

"Do you still have the weapon? Or did you get rid of it like you got rid everything else?"

The voice took him by surprise but he knew who it was, it was her. She was in his room, standing behind him. He didn't turn around.

"What do you mean?"

"The air rifle. It hurt you know. Being shot in eye. I cried and you ran away! You are a coward!" She screamed at him.

The memory came back to him like water after a dam is broken. He had shot her with an air rifle. He was just playing around though he never wanted to hurt anyone. He had confessed to his crime after he shot her. His parents made things better. No one knew it was him that shot her.

"How are you here? How did you know I did that?" He was panicked.

"I know it all. Why dont you turn around and face me? Can you not stand to look me in the eye? HAHAHHAHAHA" it was terrible joke but she thought it was the funniest thing in the world.

He got up and ran from his room. He flew down the stairs and into the kitchen. He searched around frantically, looking for some kind of weapon to defend himself from this girl. He settled on a sharp knife. The girl entered the room. Her hand was over eye again.

She got right up Keiichi and he swung the knife at her. It passed through her. She giggled at his feeble attempts to attack her.

"Don't you get it. You buried me in you mind a long time ago. Now I'm out and you will remember your crime." with those words she removed her hand from her eye. The sight before Keiichi nearly caused him to vomit. There was no eye in the socket. It was fleshy mess as blood poured out of it and down her face. It was impossible though her only blinded her, he couldn't have done this to the girl. He fell down his hand still on the handle of the knife.

She started to laugh again.

* * *

><p>Friday<p>

Keiichi's parents returned home during the day. They expected their son to be at school but that was not the case. They found him on the floor of their kitchen holding a note.

_To the person who reads this_

_I'm sorry about my crime. I never meant to hurt that girl. I was just trying to have fun. I thought I had made amends but I haven't. _

_She's here with me now. She's watching me write this note. I can hear her laughter and feel the blood drops on my back. She wont be happy until I've felt her pain._

_From Keiichi_

There he lay on the floor. A pool of his own blood had surrounded him. The Knife he had tried to attack the girl with was now stuck in his eye. There were slits on his writs showing that that his eye was not the cause of death.

He stabbed himself there to feel her pain was how it looked.

There was no sign that the girl have even been in the house.

END.


End file.
